


I'd Do It All Over Again

by TheDarkSideBoys



Category: Red Dead Onine, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Country & Western, F/M, M/M, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideBoys/pseuds/TheDarkSideBoys
Summary: Memories. Family. Trust. Love. Lorenzo Cortez has had a pretty simple life. He'd grown up with his parents and sister. But something was always pulling him down on himself. Read into the wild life of a son who isnt too sure about himself. What will we learn?





	1. Chapter One

A picnic with his best friend

Lorenzo, Four Years Old

Heartlands

“Mommy!” Lorenzo said excitedly as they rode to their favorite spot, next to the dream catchers on a hill. He sat in front of Leighanne, small enough to snuggle into her comfortably as they rode.

Leighanne smiled and held her son closely. She loved this boy with every fiber of her beat up heart.

“Yes baby?” She spoke as they stopped. She gently helped him down, then carefully getting down herself. She gently placed her hand over her ever growing belly. Her and Chester hadn’t been together very long, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about the baby inside her. Surely ths would change?

“Mommy I want a broer!” He giggled, not being able to say ‘Brother’ yet. He ran to the tree and tried to climb it.

“You might just have one, sweetie. Now you be careful!” She called out as she grabbed the basket and blanket off of Seco’s saddle. He snorted and leaned against her.

“Now boy don’t you start.” She glared at the horse, who lifted his head defiantly. Her son and Seco was all she had left of the man she truly loved. The man she wanted to die with. Now, she was stuck with a man she half loved. Sighing, she made her way to Lorenzo, who was playing with some rocks. 

“Mommy can I keep this?” He lifted it up to her. His tiny hand was covered by the rock he found.

Leighanne laid out the blanket, then gently sat on her knees, setting down the basket. “Of course baby. Now sit, its time to eat.” Lorenzo jumped with excitement and almost knocked her over. He kissed her cheek and sat down, reaching for the basket. Those blue eyes intent on grabbing all of the contents inside.

“Lori no.” She said in a gentle, yet firm tone.

Lorenzo stopped and began to whine a bit. 

“You hush now.” She said, kissing his forehead. She reached into the basket and pulled out a few pieces of bread, some meat and cheese. She tore the bread and gave a small bit to her son, who happily took it and began eating it.

Lorenzo finished the bread in no time. He cuddled into his mother and began to eat a small piece of cheese.

Leighanne glanced out onto the open lands. The breeze hand slightly swayed her red embers. She ate only a little bit, as the baby she carried didn’t care a lot for meat.

Once Lorenzo finished, he yawned and laid down in her lap. “Mommy, why you sad?”

Leighanne looked down at him and gave him a warm smile and ran her fingers through his dark red hair. “I’m not baby. Just thinking about tickling you.” She grinned and began to tickle his sides and armpits. He squealed and wiggled, accidentally elbowing her in the stomach. She sucked in her breath, causing Lorenzo to become concerned. “Mommy, I sowwy!” Tears filled up his eyes as he began to cry.

Leighanne held him close. “Shhhhhhh. Baby its okay. Mommy is okay.” She smiled and kissed his cheek cheek before she began to speak. “You know mommy loves you, right? More than anything in this world. Mommy will always be here for you, when you’re sad, and happy. When you’re even silly!” 

Lorenzo sniffled and smiled, giggling at her words. “I not silly! You’s silly!” 

Leighanne shook her head and booped him on the nose. “No, no, mommy’s little babies will always be silly.”

Lorenzo yawned once more, “Mommy sing me a song!”

Leighanne smiled as she used her softest voice, 

This little light of mine

I'm gonna let it shine

This little light of mine…..

-

Lorenzo had a tear fall down his face as he rode Redemption as hard as he could. The horse snorted, protested.

“Cmon boy!! Go!!!” He shouted.

Lorenzo had gotten a letter from Chester the day before, stating that his mother wasn’t doing so well. She had been very forgetful these past years, forgetting who he was, along with Chester and Rose. It broke his heart more than anyone would know. The Chief understood and gave hima fe days to tend to her.

-

When he had arrived, Chester had been standing on the porch. He perked up when he had heard the sounds of hooves.

“Lorenzo! Welcome home, son.” Chester greeted him as he got off his horse. Chester hugged him, and Lorenzo hugged him back. 

“What has happened?” Lorenzo asked as they walked inside the mall farmhouse. Chester stroked his graying beard as he led him to the room, where his mother sat, looking outside the window.

“He will come for me, he will come for me, he will come for me….” Leighanne said as she held onto her blanket.

Chester didn’t have to answer. His mother was going through one of her episodes. 

“Mama?” Lorenzo softly spoke as he kneeled beside her.

She stopped and looked down at him. A smile played her face as the sun shined off her graying red hair. “Alejandro….” The name had come off of her lips like butter.

Confused, but thinking she was addressing him by his middle name, he smiled and nodded. “I’m here mama.” He stood up. “Let's get you into the bed.”

Chester watched them for a moment more before he turned to head into the front room.

Leighanne had stood up when Lorenzo had helped her. He tucked her into bed, and kissed her cheek. “Love you, mama.” He said softly before walking out to where Chester was.

Chester watched him come in. 

“She gets like this. She stares out the window for a couple of days, then she’s fine.” Chester said as he lit a cigarette.

Lorenzo scratched the stubble on his face. “I wish I could do something for her.”

Chester smiled and pat him on the back. “Just being here for her helps, son.” He took a puff and headed out to the porch. Lorenzo followed him. They looked upon their land.

“I’m getting older, son. I won't be able to tend these lands, and neither will your mother. I want these lands to go to you.” Chester turned to him with a smile on his face. The fine wrinkles showed their face.

Lorenzo shook his head. “No, dad. I can’t take it. I’m super busy and my family continues to grow. We wouldn’t be able to fit here.”

The sadness in the old man’s eyes had tore down to his core.

“Dad, give it to Rose. She has no kids, and I’m sure she would love it.”

Chester rested his hand on the railing and looked at the horses grazing. “She’s to be married, Lori. I don’t think her husband is going to want a run down place as this.”

Lorenzo leaned on the support beam. “Yeah but you know her. She would demand it and perhaps he would give in?”

“I won’t bother them with the matter.” He finished off the cigarette as he changed the subject. “When is Dyani due? And when will you bring the grandkids to see us?”

Lorenzo smiled and lit a cigarette of his own. “She’s due any moment. And the next time I come up, I’ll bring her and the kids.”

Chester smiled at the thought of the grandkids. They warmed his heart. “Now if your sister would give us some.” He teased and chuckled a bit.

“Don’t rush her, Dad. She’s still young. I remember when she first learned of boys. Her face when one complimented her. Her face was so red!” He chuckled and finished his cigarette. “And you about murdered that boy. I still remember his face when you gave him that stern look. He backed up faster than a wild horse.”

Chester chuckled. “That’s right. I didn’t trust him to not do anything to your sister. And when your kids are old enough, you’ll understand.”

“I miss those days. When we would just be kids.” Lorenzo smiled and ran his hands through his dark red hair.

Chester smiled and nodded. “Me too, kid. You both have grown up too fast.”

Lorenzo finished his cigarette and reached in his pocket, grabbing a roll of cash. “I want you and mama to be okay when I’m not here. Please, take this. I was going to save up for some new tack for Redemption, but he don’t need it that bad.” He placed it in his father’s hand. It was a little over 1,000 dollars.

Chester stared at him for a moment, processing what he was offering. “I can’t take that, your family…”

“No, dad, you two are my family too. Besides I’ve got Dyani and the kids taken care of. Please, It’ll make me feel better knowing you both won’t struggle for a long while.”

Chester’s eyes watered for a moment before he pulled his son in for a hug. “Thank you, my boy. Thank you…”

Chester had been struggling with the wheat and horses this year. Dina, they’re prized mare, wasn’t getting bred. And the wheat was getting eaten before it could be harvested. So he and Leighanne were going to be a bit short on cash.

“Its the least I can do.” Lorenzo said as he embraced him. “Now you give some to my little sister if she needs some. Can’t forget her.” He smiled as he let go of his father. “Its getting late. I’ll be here for a couple of days to help out around the place and to watch mama. I’m heading to bed.” He began to walk back into the house and stopped, turning to Chester and smiled. “Love you dad.”

“Love you too, kid.” Chester said with a smile, then went back to watching the horses.

Lorenzo made his old room he and his sister shared. Nothing was out of place. He walked over to the bed, stripping down naked and crawling into the bed. Laying on his back, he placed his hands behind his head, gazing up at the ceiling. He then heard Chester walk to his room across the hall. Once it was quiet again, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter Two

Blossom

Lorenzo, Five Years Old

Heartands

Lorenzo could hear the screams and cries as the doctor told her to push. His eyes watered as he thought his mother was dying.

“Daddy!!” The upset Lorenzo ran into the room that Chester and his mother were in.

Chester gently picked him up Lorenzo as an unfamiliar sound to his small ears caused him to perk up. The sounds of a newborn’s cries.

Chester smiled happily as he saw the smile on the doctor’s face.

“Congratulations, Its a girl!” The doctor explained as he held the baby girl.

Leighanne burst into happy tears as the doctor cleaned her off, then handed the girl to her. The baby quietened down once Leighanne held her. Chester smiled proudly as Lorenzo looked at the baby curiously. 

“Mommy is that my bubby?” He said pointing to the baby.

“No baby, its your sissy.” She looked at Chester with loving eyes. “What should we name her, sweetie?”

Chester looked at the baby girl’s head of red hair and smiled sweetly. “Rose?” He thought a moment longer. “Rose Wilder Montgomery.”

Leighanne smiled and gently kissed the top of Rose’s forehead. “She’s perfect.”

Lorenzo watched the baby as she lightly cooed. “Mommy will she play army with me??”

“She might, baby.” Leighanne said as she smiled at her son. Rose lay snuggled into her mother.

A Family….

-

PRESENT DAY

The night was a dark, and stormy one. Joanna sat at one of the sofas in the high end saloon, waiting for her next Client. Most of the men either didn’t meet her requirements or were already wrapped around a woman. Figures. She sighed until she heard the saloon doors open. She looked over to see the tall, black haired man walk in. She had seen him a few nights a week. He never spoke to anyone. He only nodded to the bartender who looked a bit uneasy, but nodded back. He always had a bath and a night in their best room.

The man looked over at her as he walked by, those eyes sending chills across her body. He made his way up the stairs. Curious, and after a few minutes, she followed the man, and realised he was in the bathing room. His door was cracked slightly.

She quietly leaned closer and looked inside. Her eyes widened as he crawled into the bath, his back facing her. He grabbed the glass of whiskey he had poured for himself, taking a sip and setting it down on the table next to him. His muscles taunt, and they called her name.

The man looked over his shoulder with a slight grin. 

“Are you going to just stand there, or are you coming in?” He said in a low, gruff tone.

Her cheeks only reddening slightly. How did he know?

She slowly opened the door, closing it back. She made her way to the seat that sat on the other side of the tub.

“May I ask, what do you want?” He said as took another drink of his drink as he watched her closely.

She cleared her throat and shifted a bit in her seat. “You seemed you needed company.”

He chuckled and set the glass down.

“Most women here won’t come near me. And they’re smart for that.” He thought for a moment. “But I suppose I could use a good wash. How much do you charge, woman?”

“Well,” She said confidently, “I’m not like other women. And five hundred dollars, for the wash.” 

“High much?” Lorenzo remarked and pointed to his coat pocket. “Get all that’s in there, I want you for the whole night.”

Joanna stood up and dug into his coat pocket, pulling out a wad of cash, she counted it and gasped. $2,500.

Lorenzo grinned as she walked back over to him. He looked into her eyes as she began to was his arms, then his chest.

Joanna ran her hands over the taunt skin of his chest. A scar around his nipple and his abdomen stood out to her. What had happened? But that didn’t take away from his beauty. He was gorgeous, and she wanted more. She ran her hands down his abs, to where she wanted. She looked back up at him to see those eyes focused on her. A moment later he had his lips locked with her, growling at the taste.

Lorenzo pulled her into his tub, clothing and all. She didn’t have much on to begin with. Her breathing heavy as he slipped his hand down her skirt, finding her clit and rubbing her at a steady pace.

Joanna let out a moan. She could feel his member pressed up against her abdomen. She reached in between them and began to stroke him.

Lorenzo sped up, thrusting into her hand. He kissed her neck before he growled in her ear, flipping them in the tub, the water splashing around them. He literally ripped off the last bit of clothing she had on. Spreading her legs, and taking a deep breath, he went under the water and began to lick the part that craved him the most.

Joanna grabbed onto his long black hair and moaned loudly, slightly wiggling her hips as she felt his fingers join in on he teased and played. She began to scream as she felt her climax. But he stopped and quickly moved over her, inserting his hard dick into her, all the way in.

She wrapped herself around him, her nails digging into the flesh of his back as he began to thrust into her. His grunts and the sloshing of water filled her ears. She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a hot kiss. He kissed her hungrily. His black beard slightly tickled her face, but she ignored it. He broke the kiss and leaned down to kiss each tender, supple nipples of hers. His thrusts at a constant pace as he played and teased her. 

She arched her back and screamed out, not being able to hold her climax in.

Lorenzo chuckled as he sped p, burying himself deep inside as he joined her in release. Both panted and watched each other with wonder in their eyes.

Joanna managed to get her words out. “W-Who are you?”

“Someone who will make you rich, and happy. Now, lets move this to my room. I’m far from finished with you, My lady.”

True to his word, he pleased and teased her all night. Their sounds of sex could be heard throughout the whole saloon. 

-

Lorenzo shifted in his bed as the early morning light shone on him. He sat up and noticed the woman was gone. Of course she was. He would have had to pay her more to cuddle with him, and she wasn’t worth it. Or was she? The way those long blonde curls felt in his hands…

He growled to himself and got dressed. Looking into his mirror as he slicked his hair back.

“Look at you, you piece of shit..” He growled under his breath as he finished up, heading downstairs. The crowd was small, but the few usually prostitutes and men that never left. He looked for Joanna, finding her talking to another woman. He made his way over to her, standing behind her for a moment. “M’Lady?”

Joanna jumped a little as he startled her a bit. She turned around to stare up at this handsome man...was it not the law for him to look this good. 

She cleared her throat, beginning to speak. “Yes?”

“What is your name?” He asks with a smile.

She gave him a suspicious eye, “Why would you want to know?”

Lorenzo chuckled and gently grabbed her hand, placing a kiss within her palm. “So I know who to ask for when I’m in town once more.”

Joanna slightly blushed, and looked into those pale eerie eyes. “Joanna…”

“Joanna. A beautiful name for a woman. I’m Lorenzo. “ He gently let go of her hand. He straightened back up and slightly grinned.

“I’ll be back in two days. Have a bath ready, and you as well.” He pulled out more money to give to her.

Joanna nodded, speechless. She took the money and watched the man as he walked out. 

-

“N-No!! Please!” The man pleaded for his life. 

Lorenzo looked down on him, knife in his hand. The man had quite the contract out on him for the rape of a rich fools wife. The night was quiet as this poor soul pleaded in the dark alley of Saint Denis.

Lorenzo bent on his knees and ran the knife over the man's cheek.

“I could end you quickly. One slice to your pathetic neck. But the man requested a prize…” Lorenzo moved the blade downwards, near the man’s penis.

The man whimpered and began to try and get up, but Lorenzo held him down. But the man kept trying to get out. So Lorenzo hit him one good time in the head, causing the man to become dazed. He let him go and grabbed the bandana he kept in his pocket and stuffed the man’s mouth. The man then proceeded to pull down the man's pants, chucking as the man had wet himself. He placed the blade firmly under the penis, and swiftly sliced it off. The man attempted to scream, but they were muffled.

Lorenzo shook his head and examined the severed member and tsked. 

“No wonder you did what you did. Nasty and small, c’mon man, wash much? Not even I would do you.”

He then plunged the knife in his heart, twisting it until the man was quiet. He checked his pulse.

Satisfied, he pulled the blade out and removed the bandana. He then cut the man's face off, covering his trail. Cleaning off the blade and sliding it back into its place on his gun belt, he stood back up, and headed back to his client. This was too easy.

-

The next morning, That same Alley, Saint Denis

“Cortez!” The chief yelled as he and a few other lawmen swarmed the man’s body.  
“Yes sir?” Lorenzo hurriedly went to him, dressed in his blues.

“What is the situation? The town is in a panic. Do we have any leads?”

“No sir. The suspect responsible has cleaned their trail well. Hell, we don’t even know who the victim is.”

The chief stroked his mustache for a moment. “We ask around if anyone is missing family or friends. This is the fourth person this month. If we don’t find this horrible human soon, it may get worse.”

Lorenzo nodded, agreeing. “We will keep asking, sir. “

“Good, good.” The chief turned to walk away but stopped, looking over his shoulder. “Thank you, Cortez. For all that you’ve done.” He then turned back to continue to walk.

As the Chief walked, a devilish grin played on his face.

Too Easy…

To be Continued…..


End file.
